Twenty Four
by Crooked
Summary: Armada. And through Starscream's death, Optimus learned how to live.


_Title_: Twenty-Four

_Summary_: And through Starscream's death, Optimus learned how to live.

_Author's Note_: I've wanted to do this for so long!! I found the perfect song to depict this as well; I thought at first it'd be _Pieces_, by Red, but then I remembered this other song by Switchfoot called_Twenty-Four_. It was far more suiting for the subject—the lyrics are posted, but I hope you'll give the song a listen! It's absolutely stunning!

This is in the **Armada** series.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

Breem-minute

Vorn-year

Orn-day

Joor-hour

--

Starscream walked.

_One step in front of the other, just one more…c'mon…_

Despite the fact that it was more of a sluggish attempt to move forward, the only thing that was on his mainframe was to get to the Autobot base. They would probably hate him more than anything right now—he had gained their trust and then threw it back in their faces, and all for what? To destroy Megatron. That's all he ever wanted; that's all he ever needed. So how could they accept him now?

The Mini-Cons transformed in his hand tried to shift back to their natural forms, but Starscream held tight, forcing their compliance and keeping them positioned as they were. Megatron might appear out of nowhere, at any time. And with the seeker's body being so weak and frail, he would no doubt perish at the very moment the purple Decepticon's punch connected with his jaw. There would be no chance that Starscream would have against the tyrant, especially in the rage he would be in—already, from attempting to escape, the slender 'bot was limping; both legs throbbed excessively from when Megatron had tried to stop him from leaving by grabbing (or more like clawing) at his legs. Cracks webbed across the young one's cockpit, tiny shards lost within his chest compartment, while half of his left wing was missing.

The agony clawed at his processors, but his goal was overwhelming. He needed to get to the base.

He didn't even really understand _why_ he had done this; resentment, perhaps? The need to redeem himself from not only what he had done to the Autobots recently, but over the thousands of years as well? He didn't really know, but didn't really care, either. Over the last few Earth-bound months, especially being beside the Autobots, he had come to a simple realization. There was no kindness in the existence of Decepticons—but there was everything when he was beside the powerful, welcoming presence of Prime's form.

And all he _truly_ wanted was to see Optimus smile—that's all he needed, and he had only realized this when he had stolen the Shield and had seen Prime's face fall, his optics becoming wide with shock and despair. After all they had gone through. After all that had happened. How could Starscream do that to him? How could he _do_ it?! That's what Starscream heard through his expression, even though he didn't say anything. Despair.

Was that why he had done it?

Maybe.

Probably.

It was getting to seem that way.

And the Decepticon (or was he even that?) hadn't even realized it the moment he betrayed Megatron…but he'd felt it. The emotion that welled up inside him had been overwhelming, choking his intakes as his armor burned and his optics drew a liquid substance into them that spilled over onto his faceplates. Even the other Decepticons didn't know what was wrong with him, but the leader seemed to know. He knew something that Starscream obviously didn't—and outright attacked him. That was the very moment, the time the first stream of liquid fell from the seeker's ginger optics, did he betray Megatron.

_And now I know why humans cry_…Starscream thought distantly.

That was when everything seemed to meld together. There were no separate scenes anymore, more like his resistance, betrayal and escape had all been squashed together, mixed and mingled like a two-breem nightmare. Then he remembered landing upon Earth and feeling the agonizing pain wash over him like a cold, bitter blanket. But there was something that Starscream still needed to do before he passed along, even if it took his life in the process. There was just one more wish that he wanted to fulfill before he had to leave this reality forever, to float off into the dark peace of death.

He wanted to see Optimus smile.

The love he felt for the Autobot leader hadn't been even distinguished until Starscream had cried, perhaps even before…when the seeker had 'betrayed' the Autobots. But now, even with damage reports piling one on top of the other and the pain itself taking over his mind, he could still feel his spark throbbing powerfully—so absolutely in love. Optimus had given him freedom, kindness, honesty. Even when the seeker had been ordered around, there was always a reason behind it, not to be controlled. Prime _wanted_ to see Starscream push past his blinding thirst for revenge and become something that could live by itself, by its own rules and dictations that Megatron had no right over to begin with.

Well, he got his wish. For once in the crimson 'bot's life, he actually…free.

Starscream drew a breath of relief when he saw the Autobot's base; the Hydra Cannon dragging heavily beside him, the Star Saber on his right, they seemed to feel lighter, a bit less of a burden. He was only a bit far away now; he could practically see the cave entrance! A ghost of a smile drew across his lips before it faded and he began on his long shuffle again, but his spark was practically bouncing in his chest for the excitement he felt. To see Prime again…to see that beautiful face. His strong shoulders, the warm arms. Starscream even remembered the first time Optimus had hugged him—it was embarrassing as the pit at the time—and from seeing it now, recalled the comforting sensation he received from the action; one he so desperately wanted to feel again.

But would…but would Optimus be willing to give it now, amidst all this?

--

Prime stared.

"It…can't be…" he gasped, optics wide with shock as he gaped at the holovid, hovering over it with disbelief. "And he has the Hydra Cannon and Star Saber…did he mean to do this…?"

"Well, it certainly surprised the slag outta me," Hot Shot muttered with the shrug of his shoulders. "Do you think we should help him or do you think it's a trap?"

"Not with wounds like those," Red Alert observed, trying to get a better view despite Prime being in the way. "Put this on the big screen, Jetfire."

The white mech nodded while tapping a few things into the counter, the enormous flat monitor before them flashing to life. The Autobot leader stood back and couldn't help but just _stare_ at Starscream. He was no doubt brutally injured by his rebellion—and, from what it appeared, was getting weaker by the moment. For a brief moment, Optimus was tempted to just throw himself right out into the open, to take the slender seeker into his arms and bring him back into their base, where he would be safe from all harm. From Megatron. From everything. But he had to be sure—he couldn't risk it.

"Scan the area; if it's empty, we shall go," Prime stated, straightening up. "Quickly Jetfire—get the scans!"

"Yessir!" his partner exclaimed, his hands flying across the surface of the keyboard and he read it for a moment before turning to his leader, saying with something akin to relief, "There's nothing, Prime! Let's get to it!"

"Let's_roll_ out!" Optimus cried, already heading for the door.

_Just wait a few breems, Starscream…I'm coming to get you…_

--

After a few breems, the seeker couldn't take it anymore.

His knees buckled beneath him as he collapsed, a cry bubbling in his throat as he felt the ground come up from under him. But he didn't scream—he couldn't do it, he was sure that Megatron would no doubt hear it. His voice was the worst thing to come across any 'bot's audio receptors and could be heard from miles away. So, despite the fact that it induced even _more_ pain, he chomped on his lip and groaned it out. The Mini-Cons surrounding him remained locked in the state that they were in; if they were in their bipedal forms, they would no doubt be detected by Megatron's tracking systems and could easily be found. Now, Starscream simply had to wait.

But for what?

The question brought a wash of helplessness over the young one and he became tearful all over again, even though he didn't want to. Crying was a definite sign of weakness, and he didn't want to show weakness to anybody, especially not Prime.

_But I guess it doesn't matter,_ he thought in despair, _he no doubt hates me now…so he'd refuse to come out here, if he even saw me in the first place_.

However, there was a small part in the back of Starscream's mainframe that practically _begged_ for the sight of Optimus's reassuring face to come across his vision, to make it all better. Like a child that had suffered through a nightmare, Starscream desired nothing more than to be so gently held, a hand smoothing down his aching back, comforting words being whispered into his receptors. Then, when the thought went past the pain and desire, Starscream found it for what it truly was. And he began to laugh.

"You've change me so much Prime," he said to the sky above, "And to think, I probably wasn't even the same person a vorn ago…pit, an orn ago!"

_**Twenty-four oceans**_

_**Twenty-four skies  
**_

_**Twenty-four failures  
**_

_**And twenty-four tries **_

"Still I'm singing…cause you told me to," he whispered, a smile smoothing across his features, "because I said I couldn't."

_**Twenty-four finds me**_

_**In twenty-fourth place**_

With twenty-four drop outs

At the end of the day

"Why did I decide to listen to you? Why did I do it?" he stated, even as his face twisted, trying to stop the tears that were rising. He couldn't. They pooled over and onto his cheeks, reigning free, just as much as his spirit. But was this how much he had to sacrifice just to see one smile? Just one?

_**Life is not what I thought it was**_

_**Twenty-four hours ago**_

_**Still I'm singing 'Spirit,  
**_

_**take me up in arms with You' **_

Yes it was, but it didn't stop Starscream from trying.

"Primus…come and save me, Prime! I don't want to be alone anymore…!" sobbed the slender one, a hand moving over his face. The sun was so bright…so deadly….

_**And I'm not who I thought I was  
**_

_**Twenty-four hours ago  
**_

_**Still I'm singing 'Spirit,  
**_

_**take me up in arms with You' **_

Starscream didn't know for how long he cried, but he did so with great vigor, his body trembling, his mind engulfed with wave after wave of sheer torment. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Eventually, after what felt like joors, he finally stopped, his optics dry and he felt all the emotion drain out of them with the sweet memory of Optimus going with it. He had to face the facts—he was close enough to be next to the Autobot base, if they wanted to save him, they'd be there by now. But they weren't. Which made it far too clear that his death would be upon him soon.

But…he didn't want to die.

_**There's twenty-four reasons  
**_

_**To admit that I'm wrong  
**_

_**With all my excuses  
**_

_**Still twenty-four strong **_

He wanted to _live_.

But he wasn't going to.

He was going to die alone, with the ever so tragic memory of a wish unfulfilled, of a promise broken.

'_If you ever need me, don't hesitate to ask for anything. I'll be there for you,' Optimus said gently, a smile warming his optics. _

'_But why?' Starscream asked, cocking his head in confusion. _

_Prime seemed surprised by the counter question, but merely smiled through his mask as he replied, 'Because that's what friends do.'_

"Good-bye, Optimus…" Starscream whispered, his systems beginning the process of fatal shutdown, his motivation of living beginning to dwindle away. "Let us meet again…"

"Starscream!"

_**See, I'm not copping out  
**_

_**Not copping out  
**_

_**Not copping out  
**_

_**When you're raising the dead in me**_

The name being spoken made the seeker jerk up in surprise, his spark jolting by the tone of the voice. Not all offensive, amused, not even gruff…a deep, rich baritone that made Starscream want to cry all over again. His dimming optics were flared to life once again when they caught a blur of crimson and sapphire, golden orbs looking down upon him with concern.

"Starscream!" Optimus said in a whisper, his tone filled with worry and gentleness.

"Op…timus…" the seeker choked, his face twisting with emotions yet again.

_**Oh, oh  
**_

_**I am the second man  
**_

_**Oh, oh  
**_

_**I am the second man now  
**_

_**Oh, I am the second man now  
**_

_**And you're raising these...**_

"Don't say anything; you'll need your breath," said Prime in a quiet voice, "I'm going to carry you back to the base."

"Wa…wait…" Starscream murmured, lifting his hands up, knowing that he didn't have much longer. "Just wait…a klik…"

"But we have to get you back to the base!" the leader said desperately, already bringing the tiny form into his larger frame.

Though Starscream said nothing, in his optics there was sadness as he stared up at Prime, despite the fact there was a ghost of a smile across his face. "Don't be silly, Prime…you got your wish, aren't you happy?"

"My wish?" Optimus asked, being aware not to touch the wounds, but keeping the smaller as close to him as possible. All the rest were still trying to catch up—Hot Shot was assisting Red Alert in getting his medical supplies whilst Scavenger and Jetfire was watching guard in the area around them, just in case of Decepticons arriving.

_**Twenty-four voices  
**_

_**With twenty-four hearts  
**_

_**All of my symphonies  
**_

_**In twenty-four parts  
**_

"Your wish…for me to be free of my birdcage…as the humans…call it," the seeker gasped, forcing his optics to stay alive for every moment they tried to shut down. _Just a few more kliks to say what I need to say…_

"Your…birdcage…you are…" Optimus whispered, his optics wide with surprise. His expression then became relaxed and warmth made his frightened, pale optics become molten gold.

This was it. "I just want one wish to be…fulfilled…before I have to go…"

"What? What is it?" Prime returned, feeling his optics burn with liquid in them.

"I want to see…"

_**But I want to be one today  
**_

_**Centered and true  
**_

_**I'm singing 'Spirit take me up in arms with You'  
**_

_**You're raising the dead in me**_

"I want to your smile…" Starscream said, cupping Optimus's cheek, his thumb lining the edge of the mask. "I want to see you, the real you…I want to see…Optimus…"

"Me?" Prime asked, his features not being able to help that they became surprised.

"You," the other whispered with a smile. "I want to see your…smile…"

Optimus nodded as he lifted his hand, releasing the latch that kept the silver plating against his face. It hissed as it released, and the larger caught the lip of it with his pointer finger and brought it down to reveal his face. Starscream's optics grew wide with sure shock, and then he beamed, a hand moving over to touch the skin-like metal surface in awe.

_**Oh, oh  
**_

_**I am the second man  
**_

_**Oh, oh  
**_

_**I am the second man now  
**_

_**Oh  
**_

_**I am the second man now  
**_

_**And you're raising the dead in me  
**_

_**Yeah**_

"You're just as beautiful as I thought you'd be…" he murmured, his spark pulsing.

Prime held still for a moment, his own smile fading as he noticed how pale the colors across Starscream's body became. He was dying, so very quickly. So now what could he do? What _should_ he do?

It then dawned upon the leader, and he stared at Starscream with gentle optics, being returned with curious ones. The younger appeared to be confused—but Optimus knew what he needed to do. Amid these thousands of vorns, it only took but a few for him to realize the feelings and duty of protection Optimus needed to show the seeker. Bending down, nuzzling the smaller with his nose before hugging his frail body against his stronger one. They simply gazed at each other for what seemed like a millennia, but it didn't matter the length of time. Starscream was in Prime's arms, where he belonged. And then he kissed him.

_**I wanna see miracles  
**_

_**To see the world change  
**_

_**Wrestled the angel for more than a name **_

The kiss could've lasted forever and it wouldn't have been enough.

_**For more than a feeling  
**_

_**For more than a cause  
**_

_**I'm singing 'Spirit, take me up in arms with You'  
**_

_**And you're raising the dead in me**_

And with that kiss, Prime took Starscream's last breath away.

Even as Hot Shot and Red Alert arrived, it was already too late. Optimus held the seeker in his arms, the sunset making them but shadows, yet even then the two could clearly see the bright strains of energon tears that flowed down their leader's face. He was hunched over Starscream, begging him to return, to come back, if only for a little while longer. The sobs and cries that filled the valley could fill remorse in even the most cold-sparked of mechs, particularly one that was standing on the ridge above the scene, watching the entire thing. Megatron's fist clenched, but there was nothing more.

"Come back!" Optimus screamed to the heavens, cradling Starscream's limp body in his arms.

_**Twenty-four oceans **_

_**With twenty-four hearts  
**_

_**All of my symphonies  
**_

_**With twenty-four parts  
**_

But he wasn't coming back.

"Just once," Prime whispered, "Let me say it, too. I love you, Starscream. I love you so much…"

He was…gone.

"I love you, too…I promise…I promise I'd never leave you," he continued, holding the lifeless form to his chassis, as if his own spark could give the younger the strength to rise again, "That I'd always be there for you."

_**Life is not what I thought it was  
**_

_**Twenty-four hours ago  
**_

_**Still I'm singing 'Spirit,  
**_

_**take me up in arms with You'  
**_

_**I'm not copping out  
**_

_**Not copping out**_

'_I only…wanted to see your smile…'_

'_I only wanted to say…I love you.'_

--

It was twenty-five vorns after that day.

That day that seemed to remain crystal clear, and no doubt would forever be, in Optimus's mainframe.

In his office, which was quiet and peaceful now that the final negotiations with the Decepticons were finally over, he was tenderly brushing some flowers he had received from Alexis. What a thoughtful young woman she had been and had furthermore turned out to be—a brilliant scientific engineer, partnered to Carlos whom she was happily married to. The youngling himself turned out to be quite the ambitious fellow, being that he now was the head of a business that conducted specialized parts for shuttles that went into outer space (provided with technology from the Autobots), with Rad being the one flying them. The three of them were known all around the world for their genius, and it was no surprise from where Prime stood.

Their lives were successful—and like a proud parent, Optimus couldn't be happier.

"'_May you day be filled with sunshine',_" the leader repeated from the card that was attached to the vase.

But, today he just couldn't bring himself to be that happy. The day that Starscream died. And, to this day, Alexis remembered every vorn to give him flowers to help ease him through the difficult time.

The funeral only consisted of the present Autobots that remained on Earth; Jetfire, Red Alert, Scavenger, Hot Shot, Hoist and Optimus himself. Unlike the usual way that Transformers buried their dead, Prime decided that it would be best for Starscream to always have a path out, to never be forced to be trapped beneath the surface. Thus, they took him into a deep cave and rested him there, the children putting a few of their favorite things in his memory, Alexis the biggest contributer by casting hundreds of flowers all over his body. Just as he was—frail, but beautiful.

After then, however, things seemed to just blur together…the war went by so fast; the discovery of Unicron, Megatron's alliance to defeat the monstrous creature, their victory. And Optimus's hard-hitting argument he had with Megatron that lasted well over five joors about why there should be no more war after such a fight. And, more to everyone's relief than Optimus himself, the purple 'bot finally gave in.

But wounds of the spark healed slower than ones of the body; Starscream's death still played a heavy toll on the leader every day. It was a day of respect, for if Starscream hadn't given the Hydra Cannon and Star Saber to the Autobots, no doubt far more lives would be lost—possibly his own. In a strange way, Prime didn't seem to mind. But in another, he wanted to teach the lesson that Starscream finally understood in his last joors. His last few breems, even. If that could be achieved, then Optimus had truly fulfilled his mission as a leader.

And his love for the seeker kept him going, every day he was reminded with the peace surrounding him that it was Starscream's last gift to all the Autobots of this. His sacrifice—his greatest victory.

A soft rasping on the door interrupted Prime's thoughts as Red Alert walked in, saying, "Optimus?"

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed right now, Red Alert…" the leader sighed, hunching over. Another bad habit from the humans; he needed to stop doing it.

"I know, but there's somebody here for you…an 'old friend' he says," the medical officer said with a funny expression. "I would tell you what he looked like if he wasn't wrapped up in a _filthy_ shawl…he's down in the main hall, waiting for you by himself."

"An 'old friend', huh?" Prime muttered, gazing at the flowers again. So frail. So soft. "All right, hold on a sec."

"Just be careful…" Red Alert stated, removing himself from the entrance of the door.

With weary steps, Optimus followed after, closing the door to his office as he went to see this 'old friend'. He didn't quite remember any 'old friends' from anywhere on the galaxy…maybe it was Ironhide, but he'd seen him but a few orns ago. If this was a trick the weapons specialist was playing, the leader was _definitely_ not going to find it funny. Passing the open corridor that revealed Cybertron, Prime glanced out into the distance, looking over the dock where ships came in from distant…places? The leader stopped for a brief moment, noticing a particular ship that oddly looked like one that Hot Shot had taken a vorn ago to monitor Earth. Why was it here? Puzzled, Optimus continued onward.

He finally opened the door to the main hallways, which was usually empty, save for the lone 'bot that was, indeed, wrapped loosely with a rather filthy-looking shawl. "I don't recall an 'old friend' being in a shawl before," he stated loudly.

The individual whipped around, the parting of the cloth revealing some of his color. The 'bot, whose face was covered all save for his mouth, smiled with an amused tone. "And I don't recall my own 'old friend' being leader of Cybertron and Megatron being at peace with you."

Optimus froze, his spark going straight to his throat. No…it couldn't be…!

'_I only…wanted to see your smile.'_

"Star…scream…?"

'_I only…wanted to say I love you.'_

"Hi Optimus."

--

A/N: Read and review, please.


End file.
